Aqua Shadow
An Aqua Shadow (水影の騎士) is a mysterious clone of a flower knight made out of water and a strange stone. Aqua Shadow missions are a specific set of unique missions where you battle with powerful Aqua Shadows. Defeated Aqua Shadows drop Aqua Shadow's Secret Stone Fragments (水影の秘石の欠片), shortened to just Aqua Fragments. These can be used in Equipment Synthesis to evolve personal equipment. Compared to other Unique Missions, you can earn many more Honor Medals from Aqua Shadow Missions. You can use them in the Shop to buy things like Aqua Fragments, Blooming Medicines, and Personal Equipment Forge Spirits. Aqua Shadow stages have five difficulties ranging from elementary to EX class. The first four stages force you to take the guest party along as your helper. You cannot use a helper in the EX class stage. Furthermore, EX class stages are special in that you will not lose stamina if you fail or retreat from the stage if you have not completed it at least once. That means you can try out strategies to complete these stages without wasting stamina. Prologue Battle against Japanese Apricot and Sakura's clones in this mission. They have incredibly powerful single-target skills and they act twice on every turn. They both boost their own Attack by 30%. In the EX-Destruction class stage, a mist covers the field which reduces the damage the aqua shadows take and increases their accuracy. The mist and effect is reduced after the first turn, and then dissipates on the second turn. The mist regenerates after every single battle, so you can't stall the mist out with any one party. Solar Drive damage does not seem to be mitigated by the mist. In this stage, the aqua shadows are level 130 in the first fight, and level 150 in the second fight. The following characters appear in the guest parties for the elementary through top class stages. *6* Sakura *6* Japanese Apricot *5* Ivy *2* Strawberry *5* Rabbit-ear Iris Chapter 1 Battle against Cactus' clone in this mission. In the EX class stage, Cactus (Bride of Phos) accompanies her. Both of them have an ability such that after losing a fraction of her HP, their Defense goes to zero and their Critical activation rate is raised to 90%. They also move twice on all turns. Bride Cactus comes with Provocation which will reduce Damage she takes and also redirect all single target attacks towards her. These characters appear in the guest parties. *6* Cactus *5* Rose *5* Lamium *6* Sakura (Appears later in the Top Class level only) *6* Japanese Apricot (Appears later in the Top Class level only) Chapter 2 Battle against the clones of King Protea and her assistants in this mission. In all stages, there are two Aqua Shadow fights. King Protea, Dalmatian Bellflower, and Lycaste fight you the first time. King Protea acts twice, and Lycaste misses her attacks 40% of the time. The second fight features King Protea alongside Aizoon Stonecrop. This time, King Protea will not attack twice. Aizoon Stonecrop will act three times for the first two turns, then attack twice after that. This mission is considerably easier than the previous two. These characters appear in the guest parties. *5* King Protea *6* Aizoon Stonecrop *5* Dalmatian Bellflower *5* Lycaste Chapter 3 Battle against the clones of Lantana (Flower Festival) and Summer Squash. You fight them twice in each stage, but in the EX class stage, Lantana will fight on her own. In fights against Festival Lantana and Summer Squash, both characters get 55% Attack up, 1.2x Skill Activation Rate up, and Summer Squash gets 10% Evasion. In the final battle of the EX class stage, Aqua Shadow Lantana fights alone. She fights with the normal Lantana skin, she and her bat familiars wear pumpkin masks, and she is renamed to "Perfect L?". She'll have 55% Attack up, 1.2x Skill Activation Rate, and 10% Evasion. Your parties and the Aqua Shadows will move on the map and compete for the special nodes which grant abilities. You will not fight Aqua Shadows moving on the map until everyone reaches the gate that blocks everyone's progress. The left side is the party's collected nodes. The right side is the Aqua Shadows' collected nodes. The top ability with the pink flowers is increases Skill Activation Rate by 1.2x. The bottom ability with the blue flowers increases Evasion by 15%. Each node you collect gives your party the node's ability for one turn. Collecting the same type of node multiple times makes the ability activate for that many turns; in other words, collecting the nodes does not stack the abilities to make them more powerful. Also, these nodes are carried over to the next fight if you don't consume them all during the first fight. If you make party 1 very fast and party 2 very slow, you can procure all the ability nodes for yourself. For reference, speeds of ~950 and ~350 respectively can do this. If you have trouble making Speeds like this, do not forget to use your Promotion Abilities. Notes from the JP Wiki: Specific to the EX Destruction stage, make party one have at or between 779 - 883 speed to take all the skill activation panels. Make party four have at or between 150 - 482 speed to take all the evasion panels. These characters appear in the guest parties. *6* Sakura *5* King Protea *5* Japanese Apricot *6* Lotus *6* Summer Squash (Appears later in the Intermediate level and onwards) *5* Lantana (Appears later in the Intermediate level and onwards) Chapter 4 Battle against the clone of Red Spider Lily and her "Nine Tails' Shadows" in this mission. In each stage, you have the choice of fighting the little shadows in order to weaken Red Spider Lily, or going straight for Red Spider Lily. A banner at the top of the screen shows the abilities Red Spider Lily has. Beating her shadows will remove abilities from her. These are the abilities from left-to-right. *Attack up (Permanent) *Skill activation rate up *Evade *Attack up based on the number of enemy panels on the map (Small orbs on the side denote the number of enemy panels) Note that if you go straight for Red Spider Lily and ignore the tail shadows, you will miss chests that come out from beating the shadows. These characters appear in the guest parties. *6* Red Spider Lily *5* Tiger Lily *6* Japanese Apricot *5* Rabbit-ear Iris Chapter 5 Battle against the clones of Chocolate Lily and Geranium. They will fight you separately in the first battle, then they will fight you together in the second battle. The aqua shadow you did *not* defeat the first time will be powered up in the second battle. Geranium has Provoke and gains Defense Up + Guts Chance from the high class stage and onwards. These characters appear in the guest parties. *6* Chocolate Lily *5* Geranium *5* King Protea *6* Red Spider Lily *6* Sakura Chapter 6 Battle against the clones of Acacia Corp. Two aqua shadows will carry abilities towards aqua shadow Acacia waiting at the back of the map. Defeat the moving aqua shadows to stop the abilities from getting delivered. These characters appear in the guest parties. *6* Acacia *5* Black Locust *5* Cherry Sage *5* Dahlia *5* Lupin Chapter 7 Battle against the clones of Scotch Broom, Worm Wood, Butterfly Bush, and Devil in a Bush. Scotch Broom and Butterfly Bush pair up and will take their turn before your team. Worm Wood and Devil in a Bush pair up and greatly reduce your party's attack power. The pair you did not defeat the first time will be powered up in the second battle. These characters appear in the guest parties. *6* Scotch Broom *5* Worm Wood *5* Butterfly Bush *5* Devil in a Bush Chapter 8 Battle against the clones of Lotus, Pygmy Water Lily, Rabbit-ear Iris, and Blood Iris. Depending on which panel you cross over first, you may fight over-water or under-water. This affects which enemies you will fight. These characters appear in the guest parties. *6* Lotus *6* Pygmy Water Lily *5* Rabbit-ear Iris *5* Blood Iris *6* Sparaxis Chapter 9 Battle against the clones of Black Baccara and Dendrobium. They will race you to the World Flower's Miracle panel. If you beat the aqua shadow to that panel, it freezes them and disables some of their abilities. These characters appear in the guest parties. *6* Dendrobium *6* Black Baccara *3* Royal Princess *5* Green Bristlegrass *5* Skullcap *5* Water Hyssop (Appears later in the High Class level and onwards) Chapter 10 Features the aqua shadows of Corn Cockle and Pinkladies. Corn Cockle's crosshair panels damage parties that run through them. Only consists of one battle, so it's fast and easy to farm. These characters appear in the guest parties. *6* Pinkladies *6* Corn Cockle *5* Baby Blue Eyes *5* Yomena *5* Native Bryony Chapter 11 Features the aqua shadows of Yellow Pansy, White Pansy, and Purple Pansy. Has banana peel panels that increase speed.In the Top Class stage Onwards, you fight a larger Yellow Pansy, In the Top class stage, she fights alone, but has the abilities of her counterparts, In the EX Class stage, you fight her along with her sisters. She does not have their abilities making the fight potentially easier. These characters appear in the guest parties. *3* Yellow Pansy *3* White Pansy *2* Purple Pansy *3* Kurenai *5* Showy Lily *4* Casablanca (Appears later in the Intermediate & Top Class level) *3* Gladiolus (Appears later in the Intermediate level only) *5* Mountain Lily (Appears later in the High Class level only) Chapter 12 Features the aqua shadows of Japanese Glory Bower, Veronica, and Japanese Anemone. Invisible bear traps, swinging guillotines, and chasing saw blades will all damage your teams on the map. Damage can be resisted using characters that reduce damage from gimmick panels. During the fight with Japanese Anemone, everyone in your party will take damage before each turn starts because of the raging flames. These characters appear in the guest parties. *5* Veronica *5* Japanese Glory Bower *6* Japanese Anemone (Appears later in the Intermediate & Top Class level) *5* Gajumaru (Appears later in the Intermediate & Top Class level) *5* Coleus (Appears later in the Intermediate & Top Class level) Chapter 13 Features the aqua shadows of Peach and Flowering Peach. Solar Drive is replaced by Heart Drive which increases your party members' attack % instead of dealing damage. Characters with abilities that increase Solar Drive damage will affect the attack boost instead. These characters appear in the guest parties. *5* Peach *6* Flowering Peach *5* Cowslip *4* Forget-Me-Not Category:Mission